


find me;

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Multiverse, Nonbinary Character, Request Meme, and classpect bc its important for the story, aradia is alive, for continuations of ships, gamzee hasnt gone sober, i plan on making the main 16 ships, if ppl like it ill make a sequel, its just so you can be with anyone you want to, lets keep it simple for now, or poly ships or timmeline collisions or idk, tags will be added accordingly, the reader has a colour and a chumhandle already chosen to make it somewhat neat, the reader is a knight of doom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "The zeroes and ones are slowly turning into letters which then create legible words and sentences. Lenghty descriptions and an infinite amounts of informations fly across the holographic screen at an unnaturally fast pace only machines can recreate. Among the ocean of doom, death and lost, bright and warm words of hope and encouragement pop out from time to time, becoming more frequent in one place and less in another. Althought every and each letter looks exactly the same as the previous and next one their placement is what's making the huge change and plays on your feelings and emotions - that you realized you actually posses, somehow"A compilation of 16 stories with the Beta characters. Send an idea for each one!





	find me;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, about the reader:  
> Knight of Doom, dark grey text (Caliborn's colour, just because), Land of Pixels and Entropy, lazy typing - sometimes uses punctuation and basically no capital letters, chumhandle is explodingSunflowers because - explosions are cool, sunflowers are pretty.  
> Knights of Doom are pretty darn OP if you ask me - they can weaponize Doom, which means weaponizing the game's laws besides obvious play with death. The reader is pretty good with coding and has Sollux's help with it but the main work is done with the KoD's powers. But how is the reader able to do such extreme things as hacking into the core of the game? Let's not forget how Knight's have the tendency to work their asses of to death to become stronger and defend their friends. So yeah, the reader has been working on their powers and hacking quiet a lot (with the help of Dave giving them more time).

The zeroes and ones are slowly turning into letters which then create legible words and sentences. Lengthy descriptions and an infinite amounts of information fly across the holographic screen at an unnaturally fast pace only machines can recreate. Among the ocean of doom, death and lost, bright and warm words of hope and encouragement pop out from time to time, becoming more frequent in one place and less in another. Although every and each letter looks exactly the same as the previous and next one their placement is what's making the huge change and plays on your feelings and emotions - that you realized you actually posses, somehow.

You lean back and press your sore spine to the wall behind you. Scooting a little backwards you straighten your back with the help of the building behind you, you roll your shoulder blades so instead of two stubs poking out from your back it becomes a flat surface, making it easier to press your body more against the surface without wincing from pain. You really like doing that, it's relaxing, both mentally and physically as your muscles get a nice stretch and allow more fresh air to enter your lungs and clear your mind.  
You tilt your head up for a change - you usually keep it a little bit forwards and down which causes a little bump to form on your back. The refreshing feeling makes you melt and whine in pleasure. You wish you could tilt it just a little more--

The wall behind your head slowly sinks in to give you more space while maintaining it's shape everywhere else and keeping your back straight. Oh yes, that's good. You close your eyes and let your body relax.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Your shoulders slowly start to ache, neck coming right after to join the pain party. Well, it was nice for these few seconds, but it's time to come back to your natural, hunched over position. You lean forward while still popping some of the bones, turning from side to side, throwing your arms over your head and twisting your torso like an anime girl. When you feel your body fully stretched and awoken you move your tired eyes to the holographic display in front of you. It's still decoding so you have some more time for yourself.

You decide to stand up and use your legs for the first time in ages. Lifting yourself from the sitting position was quiet the challenge and the blood running wildly around made you dizzy for a few seconds and covered your sight with black and white dots. But once you were standing on your own two legs the relaxing (and orgasmic) felling came back. You changed to standing on tiptoes and another wave of pleasure ran throughout your entire body. You were stretching so much to the point of shaking, awkwardly bending and throwing your legs around just to feel that euphoric shiver dance again on your sore muscles and spine. Once you couldn't find a position that would make the feeling repeat you went back onto flat feet and bend down while keeping your knees straight.

Okay, now that you're refreshed you can look around.

The Land of Pixels and Entropy was a rather odd place, yet the only one that you felt at home. The sun was up but it was dark outside like during the night, the pixelated landscape often lost it's original cubic shape and bent randomly, the consorts proudly wearing your bed sheets appear and disappear into thin air, their physical form suffering a little bit too - it looks sometimes like everything here is bugged out or something. A true entropy. It doesn't seem to work on you or your things, though, so you're okay with it all, really.  
The pixels make your planet look like an RPG game with an old animes' color schemes making the landscape even more aesthetically pleasing. It somehow gives you a Sailor Moon vibe, but for some reason all the plants have unnatural colors, mainly purples, pinks, navy blues and cyans. You guess it's a nod to old fantasy games.

You like it here.

You like it here a lot.

A stream of messages started popping up on your glasses. The trolls probably saw you walking away from your work and thought that you're done so they can start pestering you again. Well, you isolated yourself from everyone for around three days just to get to the game's core. You're in a deep need of communication - you'll accept everyone. And just like that, apparently every troll and kid decided to hit you up on pesterchum. Man. Aren't you pretty popular? Well... Let's see... You should prioritize your old friends first, right? John seems to be very eager to talk to you at the moment.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering explodingSunflowers [ES]

EB: [y/n]!

EB: you did it!

EB: or at least i think so?

EB: well, karkat told me that you finally left your spot and started wandering around, so i guess you finished it?

EB: oh man

EB: i hope that you're not actually just taking a little break and i'm just annoying you with my messages?

EB: uh, i can shut up and come back later!

EB: that is if you're actually still working and i'm

EB: i should just shut up

ES: yo there, egg

ES: calm down

ES: and yes, im done with my work

ES: and starving for human contact

ES: so you can either keep writing or visit me on lopae if you have some tine

ES: please

EB: hey, you're there! i was worried for a second here since you weren't responding, hehe

EB: and sure i can come! you've been all by yourself for three days, right?

EB: sorry, but for me it's been only few minutes since you started your work

ES: what are you sorry for

ES: anyways, since apparently everyone wants to feed me with their thoughts rn im going to talk quickly to dave and he'll do his timey shit and get you here or something

ES: maybe join the big party if his knights duties will let him do so

EB: hehe

EB: okay then! i'll wait :B

explodingSunflowers [ES] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

Energetic as always. You moved to the window with Dave's chumhandle, surprisingly he's the only one that didn't pester you. Huh. He probably has some more important stuff to do.

explodingSunflowers [ES] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

ES: ay, cool dude

TG: sup

TG: done with that hacker shit

ES: wouldnt really call it hacking, but yeah

TG: cool

TG: want me to get you back on track or

ES: nah, not yet, theres sone more stuff i need to do befire that

ES: can you get john here

ES: you know

ES: use your weird time teleporting powers so i can finally socialize with someone

ES: bever thought id say "so i can finally socialize"

ES: this just so ooc

TG: well unlike me you dont have the company of your dead selves while youre running around and between time

TG: so i guess its pretty explanatory as to why you actually want to spend some time with other human beings

TG: but yeah i can do that

TG: do you want me to bring harley and lalonde here too or prefer some time alone with egbert

ES: im going to ignore that last comment and point out that you didnt include yourself

TG: yeah sorry but i have my own shit to take care of

TG: sometimes even a strider has to turn down such an offer of spending quality bonding time with his incredibly hot and desirable friend

ES: since when im the "incredibly hot and desirable" friend lmao

ES: strider, do you have some hidden feelings for me that i never knew about

TG: if not the limited time that i have id have written a whole paragraph about my huge cursh on you that i developed the moment i first saw your dark grey text on pesterchum years ago

TG: and since everyone is trying to talk with you at the moment you cant deny that there has to be some kind of charm to you that lured them into this

ES: i have a feeling that i might get comments on my stretching exercises rather than my stunning looks

ES: anyways, i still havent talked to rose nor jade, so i dunno about them

ES: can you ask them for me

ES: i still have 12, mainly angry, trolls to take care of

TG: sure thing

TG: ill get going so you do your own thing

TG: later

ES: later

ES: visit me when youll have some time

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering explodingSunflowers [ES]

He didn't even reply to you at the end but you guess he just wants to get over things as fast as he can.

Now, moving onto the trolls...

You started with Nepeta, unfortunately, your brain was too burned out to get into an amazing RP with her. You still had a nice talk, though. Nepeta is really cool and nice and somehow always knows how to lift your spirits up - she's definitely one of your favourite trolls, that's for sure. Just as you were starting to get comfortable into the discussion, Nepeta ended it herself saying that Karkat is yelling at her for keeping you occupied for so long when everyone else still wants to talk.

The grumpy troll then took the opportunity and started messaging you aggresively - more than he usually does, anyway. You were expecting his usual nagging and criticizing you - for whatever reason - but you were pleasantly surprised to hear (or rather read) him praise you and being happy at your progress. It made your heart skip a beat or two and play a happy tune, warmth spreading thorough your body and a goofy smile on your face. He actually can be nice! Even him telling you to get rid of that 'FUCKING SMILE' didn't make you falter. He didn't even seem to mind your typos. Just before you finished your talk with him Nepeta (apparently) bounced on him to take over his keyboard and tell you that 'you should smile more!' and how cute you looked. She's just adorable.

You don't want to deal with multiple conversations at once so you did one at a time. Let's see who's next.

You  _would_ see who's next and happily start a conversation with them if not the loud alarm from coming from your desktop. Startled, you straightened up and pulled up your glasses to rest them atop of your head. The previously green holographic screen turned an angry red and you could feel your blood going cold.

_Fuck._

_NononoonoonononoonononoNONONONONO--_

You've worked  _so hard_ for this, you made sure the code has no holes - even sent it to Sollux to look over a few times - it  _CAN'T_ be wrong. Hands shaking, you shot forward to start typing again but stopped midway when you realized what was going on. It's not the code that failed you but the game itself. Multiple firewalls and anti-hacking programs went off and started fighting against your work. It made you swell with pride - knowing that you successfully hacked Sburb made you feel strong, unbeatable. If your code will be able to defend itself that means you can do  _anything._ You started with hacking weapons to give your friends the most OP shit possible, then, you learned how to cancel out someone else's powers during a fight and how to create your own zombie army. Now that you hacked yourself into the core of the program not only can you get all the information about the game but you can do anything your little heart desires. Maybe you could even alternate the entire program? That would take a lot of time but it's surely possible for you to do.

With a wide smile on your face you outstretched your arms and legs and leaned back, laying on the ground like a starfish. Now. Now. Now you can be useful and help your friends.

You place your glasses back on the bridge of your nose and look at the chumhandle blaring right at the centre of your view.

Oh, it's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is it?
> 
>  
> 
> Give me a name and the main point of the plot you want to read, ex:  
> Karkat, he comes to visit the reader.  
> You can be more specific, of course.  
> I'll choose the most interesting one - don't worry if I haven't chosen yours scenario; if I went with a different character that you wanted you can always resend it after the next chapter!  
> One chapter for each character, always redrom, always mutual feelings and end up together.


End file.
